When A Saiyan Loves A Woman
by RyeUkitake
Summary: Vegeta comes home from training, and wants nothing more than to be inside his wife. vegetaXbulma one shot, lemony fresh.


Vegeta threw open the door to his home, and stood in the threshold. His breathing was heavy and un-even, as he glanced around the front room, looking for his wife. Blood dripped into his eye from a deep cut on his forehead, his muscles ached, and his body was bruised from one of those damned Kamehame-whatever blasts, courtesy of Kakarot. He must have looked awful, but he had never felt better in his life, as he stood smirking in the doorway.

He saw her step into the room, and his smirk grew into something closer to a smile.

"Bulma" he breathed, and he almost laughed when she jumped, obviously startled. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Hi, Vegeta. I wasn't expecting you home so early" she said, not moving from her place in the middle of the living room. She had something in her hand; a childrens book, it looked like. He assumed she'd been reading to Bulla, as it was dark outside, and babies apparently bedded early.

"Is the child asleep?" he asked her, smirk remaining on his lips. She nodded.

"How was training?" she asked, sitting on the couch and picking up a broken dragon ball radar.

"I defeated Kakarot" he said, his voice full of pride. This was one of the biggest accomplishments since he'd come to live on this planet, as this was the first time he'd put his rival on his back, without him getting up again. He looked at Bulma, and noticed the worried look on her face. He rolled his eyes.

"He's not dead" he told her flatly. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is Goku back home now?" she asked.

"Yes, his youngest son brought him. Trunks went with them"

"Thats good, Vegeta" she said, and then began to fix the device in her hand. She was so brilliant, he thought as he watched her hands explore the crevices of the detector. And she was so beautiful, the way her blue hair fell in her face. And, he smiled, she was so his.

He walked further into the house, and gently shut the door behind him, as not to wake his daughter. Vegeta continued to stare at Bulma, and after a short while said quietly:

"Woman, come here." she looked up at him, and studied the look on his face. But his expression gave nothing away. As she stepped in front of him, he grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into him.

"I want to celebrate my victory" his voice was a low growl, and she laughed quietly.

"Of course you d-" she was cut off by his mouth covering hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and when he lifted her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around his middle. As he carried her to their room, Vegeta's teeth found the top of Bulma's barely-there top, and pulled it down to expose her chest. He laid rough kisses on her pale skin, and the swells of her breasts, then dropped her gentley on her back upon their bed. As he climed ontop of her, his arms and legs felt too weak to support him. He grunted and cursed as he shifted his weight around, trying to find a comfortable position, but decided he needed to man up, and deal with the aches and pains. When he lifted his left hand to reach for Bulma, his right arm gave out, and he collapsed in a heap on top of her.

"God Damnit!" he yelled, as his face came in contact with the pillow beside Bulma's head. "Sorry about that..." he sighed. "Maybe I should just get some rest." He rolled off of her, and lay beside her, staring at the ceiling. Vegeta felt the bed shift, and he assumed it was because Bulma was getting up, but realized he was wrong as her blue eyes came into his line of vision, and her face was mere inches from his own. Her lips touched his gently, and he felt her straddling his hips, then her weight settling on top of him.

"I thought you wanted to celebrate" she cooed. He stared up at her, and the smirk returned to his face. Bulma ran her hands over the Prince's muscular chest, and she made quick work of removing the remaining material of his shirt. She leaned down, bringing her lips to his ear, and took it between her teeth, biting gently. Vegeta's breaths got heavier, and he wrapped his strong hands around her tiny waist. She let her kisses travel down his jaw bone, and to his neck. She ran her tongue down his jugular, and then touched her lips to his again. He stared at her with wide eyes, and she smiled at him seductively. His erection was straining against his pants, dying to be set free, and Bulma seemed te realize this. She reached behind her, and slipped a hand down his pants. As she took his length into her hand and stroked him, a low growl escaped his lips.

"Oh... God, Bulma" he breathed. "I need you. Right now." She smiled at him, and took off her shorts, while he removed his pants.

When he slipped himself inside her, they both moaned. Bulma put her hands on either side of Vegeta's head, and used them to support herself while he thrusted up into her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, to move her in rhythm with the pulsation of his hips.

"Kiss... Me... Woman." Vegeta said through gritted teeth, his words punctuated by his thrusts. She brought her lips down hard on his, and he felt her breathing get heavier. Her teeth started to dig into his lower lip, and she started to cry out as she came. He smirked, loving the feeling of Bulma's muscles tightening around him.

"Vegeeeeeta" she groaned, as he latched on to one of her nipples with his mouth. The fresh taste of her skin drove him crazy, causing him to move in and out of her more quickly. He lost himself in the sensation he was experiencing; he was surrounded by his woman, covered by her. Thinking about it excited him... So much that before he knew it, he was on the verge or orgasm.

"Oh... B..bulma!" he called, as he finished inside of her, filling her up. His whole body relaxed, and she remained on top of him as they both tried to calm their breathing. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her neck, and held her against him.

"I love you, Bulma" He whispered into her ear, before closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

FIN.


End file.
